All Over Again
by TheStoriesThatNeverWere
Summary: The pure bliss of being back in high school. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is just a one-shot because I honestly don't know where this story will end up but I might continue it! There are de-aged characters and high school stuff. I'm in high school so I figured this would be fun :D Enjoy!**

* * *

S%

6:00 a.m. My alarm went off and I groaned as I shut it off.

First day of my junior year and I'm not so sure that I'm looking forward to it. But I guess being head cheerleader I have to be uber excited...

Summer had been pretty interesting and uncomfortable ever since my break up with Vlad. He seemed to understand and knew where I was coming from. Vlad was nothing like the typical football captain although he preferred hockey, and he was really good at it. I always saw him more like an older brother, well at least he protected me like one ever since we were kids. People always thought we'd end up being perfect together but it didn't really work out.

We still hung out after the broke up this summer, which made it harder for other people to believe that we were no longer, a thing.

My phone buzzed and a reached to see a text from Tara.

**You better be up Sophie because I know how long it takes you to get ready. **

I looked at clock and realized I had been thinking and staring at the ceiling for nearly 15 minutes.

_**I'm up.**_ I replied knowing that if I didn't Tara would just spam me until I did.

Tara was my best friend; we met in middle school when she came in halfway into the first semester. We both always got ourselves into all sorts of trouble and we always managed to get out of it so our parents never knew about it.

It was easy to get people to like and trust us with anything, by the way in high school came in handy. We easily became popular.

Last year people had a poll on who was hottest girl in our school and Tara and I came out tied. I thought it was ridiculous and so did Tara. But whatever.

I got up and walked to my bathroom and washed my face and looked at the mirror. Sometimes I felt as if a stranger was staring back at me. Tara was probably the only person who really knew me along with Maggie but there were things that I didn't trust Maggie with yet.

I cleared my head of anymore of those thoughts and brushed my teeth. I decided to keep my hair in its natural wave and apply enough makeup to make it look as natural as possible. I have to admit I love doing my hair, makeup, and I absolutely love clothes. I take my time and make sure everything is perfect and not a single hair out of place.

Sadly today I have to wear my cheerleading uniform so I didn't have to pick out my clothes the night before.

I went downstairs to find my parents already ready for work eating their breakfast.

"Good morning sweetheart," my dad behind his newspaper.

"Morning." I wasn't really up to talk to my parents at the moment so I just shrugged, nodded, and answered 'yes' or 'no' to their questions or comments towards me.

_**Hey, I'm here.**_ It was a text from Vlad, he' giving me rides to school since my parents have yet to buy me a car, and I already passed my drivers test.

If there were two people in this world that I couldn't persuade to do what I wanted were the people who brought into this world.

_**I'm coming.**_ I ran out the door while saying my goodbyes to my parents and saw Vlad smiling in his brand new BMW. I envy him sometimes.

"Hey," he said unlocking the door for me to get in. He was wearing his football jersey, he was number 67.

"Hi," I said smiling back at him and with that he drove, pretty fast, to school.

LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL.

The closer we got to school the more nervous and excited I was getting. I swear I'm bipolar, just this morning I was dreading over this place.

Vlad parked and we walked towards the front of the school where I saw Tara and Maggie smiling widely at me in their cheerleading uniforms.

"I'm glad you decided to leave your hair that way," Tara said.

"Yeah, you look really pretty when you wear it like that." Maggie nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys. Oh and thanks for the ride Vlad," I turned to Vlad and gave him an appreciative smile.

"Anytime, excuse me ladies." He left and walked towards his football friends, within them Eliot and Quinn, who were also good friends of mine.

"Sophie are you sure there isn't anything you want to tell us?" Tara said cautiously while giving one of those 'you can't lie to me' looks.

"What do you mean?" Honestly I was confused and both Maggie and Tara saw that written all over my face.

"You said everything with you and Vlad was over," Maggie said almost in a whisper.

"Thats because it is. We're just friends now," I couldn't blame them for thinking otherwise. But even when Vlad and I weren't in a relationship he would give me rides to and from school, well our parents would. It was clear that my friends weren't buying it. "You guys are being ridiculous. Why would I lie, you two are probably the only people I don't- well more like I can't- lie to."

"That is true," Tara said while simultaneously giving a small laugh and Maggie nodding in agreement with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Can we go in? I still need to get my books from my locker for my first class," which I wasn't necessarily looking forward to. I heard that Mr. Reed was pretty tough and I really needed to do good this year since I have all advance placement classes. Which automatically means more homework. Gross. The only class that I'm actually looking forward to and that I like is my art class. I always had a soft spot for art.

As we walked to my locker I could hear Tara and Maggie chatting and giggling to who knows what.

I stopped in front of my locker when I saw him. What was awkward was that he was already looking at me when I noticed him.

"Finally!" Tara said flailing her hands in the air. I stared back at her with a blank expression. "He's been staring at you ever since we got into the hall."

"He's cute," Maggie said pouting. "Just wish he was staring at me."

I turned to look at him one more time but he had turned his back to us. "Well I don't see anything so special about him." I kind of lied but it sounded genuine enough to not raise any questions. They were probably still with that idea of theirs, about me and Vlad.

The bell rang and we went our separate ways. As I walked to my class I completely zoned out that I didn't notice Vlad caught up to me until he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He narrowed his eyes and just shook his head. He knows me well enough to not force out what's on my mind.

We had first period together, which was AP U.S. History. I gasped a little when I noticed him as I walked inside the classroom. He was sitting in the back corner by the window that he was staring out of. I don't know what it was about him that made me kind of nervous. Maybe it was those deep blue eyes of his. Whatever the case was, I needed to put those feelings aside just for now.

During the summer I went ahead and read the textbook so I didn't pay so much attention in class. I always found it easier to teach myself than to have somebody else teach me. It was amusing to see Vlad try and keep up with Mr. Reed's lesson. Vlad was not a note taker. He just simply always remembered things. I guess this teacher is pretty tough. I wouldn't know since I wasn't paying attention.

I looked over my shoulder to look at him and he looked back at me. I know it might've been creepy of me just to stare but I couldn't help it. Then he smiled at me. I swear that is the most beautiful smile I've ever seen in my life.

I looked away when I started feeling like I was blushing-and I don't blush so easily. I wonder what his name is at least.

"Mr. Ford, would you be so kind as to pay attention to my lesson than to stare at Ms. Devereaux?" I turned to look at him. Now I know his last name but it would be nice to know his first name.

"Of course," he replied and looked down at his desk.

I turned and pretended to take notes when really I was drawing who knows what.

The bell finally rang and I grabbed my things to go to my second period. Vlad walked me to my next class because he thought I was still acting peculiar.

I didn't really pay much consideration to my second, third, and fourth period since the teachers were mostly talking about they're syllabus, class rules and what not.

The bell for lunch rang, I met up with Tara and Maggie and they mindlessly started complaining about they're teachers. I usually would take part of that but I just wasn't up to it. My thoughts were drifting to the Ford kid and I couldn't help but smile of how ridiculous I was being.

"Sophie you okay?" Tara asked. I guess I wasn't paying attention to what to whatever she had been babbling about.

"I'm fine why?"

"You've been acting strange since this morning," I could see the concern in my friends eyes but I was really okay.

The bell rang, saving me from the rest of this conversation.

"I promise everything is perfectly fine," I smiled. And I had a feeling that everything would be perfect. Soon.

N%

"Hey man, watch where you're going!" Yelled some big guy with brown hair that barely touched his shoulders.

"Sorry," I said robotically still staring at her. The guy that I had bumped into followed my gaze and chuckled.

"Forget about it. She's out of your league." I snapped my head and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Hey Nate over here," called out James from my left. I turned one more time to look at the guy and walked away sitting down to the seat across from James.

"First day of school and you're already picking fights," James said disappointed. " You are to much like your dad."

"Don't compare me to my father. I'm nothing like him."

" Okay, okay calm down," he said. "How was it that you got in big mans face over there?"

"I bumped into him."

"He probably did on purpose," James concluded.

"No, I just wasn't paying attention."

"You weren't paying attention?"

"I was,' I looked down a little embarrassed. "I was staring at someone." James laughed at that

"And you were you looking at?" James finally asked. I pointed towards her and saw James face light up in approval.

"I'd hate to break it to you my friend but she'd never go for a guy like you I mean look at the people she's surrounded by." I ignored James the rest of the lunch because I knew he would just make fun of me, and that's exactly what he did until finally the bell rang.

S%

Finally the class I want to be in all day. I've had Mrs. Key since my freshman year so she knows me pretty well too. I smile at her and I walk to my usual easel. I touch every paintbrush and the feeling being so familiar.

My heart stops for a second when I see him walk into the classroom. I quickly look down and grab a paintbrush and dip into the paint to distract myself.

He sits on the stool next to mine. He would.

"Hey," he said. His voice was so sweet and sounded so pure.

"Hi," I replied back not even turning to look at him.

"My names Nate, well Nathan, but I prefer Nate," this time I turned to look at him.

"Sophie," I extended my hand. "Its nice to meet you Nate." He shook my hand and smiled. I smiled back.

* * *

**So what'd you think? **

**If you didn't figure it out:**

**S%= Sophie's POV**

**N%= Nate's POV**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sooo I decided to continue the story but bear with me because I have NO IDEA where I'm going with this still. (/,\)_**

* * *

S%

"Nice to meet you Sophie," I perceived a bit of relief in his voice. It was as if talking to me had been a battle.

"Nice to meet you Nate," I let go of his hand and stared back at my canvas not sure what to do with it since I just painted lines on it in an attempt to ignore Nate when he walked in. I let out a small laugh at my prior absurd behavior. I felt Nate's eyes on me but I disregarded it and went about my own business since the bell rang.

Mrs. Key went in front of the classroom and greeted us and went on how this was going to be a fantastic year in art since we would be learning new techniques that would make us all into artist, basically they were the same choice of words she had used the past two years. But it was her admiration and knowledge of famous art pieces and artist that I became very fond of it.

"For today, since it's our first day back, I will let you paint whatever you like."

_Its what we do everyday,_ I thought to myself. This class to me was always free period.

"You may begin and keep the conversations to a minimum," she gave a wink to the class and sat at her own easel. I smiled and looked back at my canvas sighing, looking at the scribbles trying to figure out a way to makes it at look like something sensible and not like a kinder gardeners first finger painting project.

"So," Nate said, startling me a bit. "Are you from her originally?"

I was sort of taken aback from his question since he didn't seem like he was the type of person who liked to have conversations.

"Well, I was born in London and my parents moved here when I was three," I said putting down my paintbrush to look at him.

"That's fascinating, I'm from Boston. I moved down here with my mom and sister over the summer." When he didn't mention his father I got curious on the spot. I tend to get into people's business _a lot. _

"My, uh, parents got a divorce," I'm sure he noticed my curiosity. I was a little ashamed and I was sure to show it as I slumped my shoulders forward and looked away. "I'm fine though," he said with a reassuring smile.

"Welcome to Portland," was the only thing I could think of since things were becoming awkward really fast. But it got another smile out of him so I'll take that as a plus.

"Thanks."

Class went by fast and I was glad it was the end of the day. I wanted to get home and just sleep.

I was putting away my stuff and my elbow knocked down the container holding my paintbrushes. I gave a loud huff and bent down to pick them up and I was met by another pair of hands that belonged to Nate, helping me pick them up.

"Thank you," I said a little self-conscious since everyone had stopped and looked at me. But I shook it off as if it didn't bother me.

"You're welcome."

"Hey Sophie you ready?" Vlad walked up to me taking my bag over his shoulder.

"Yep I'm all set," I turned to look at Nate who had backed away as soon as he saw Vlad approaching me. I smiled and waved at him goodbye and walked out of the classroom with Vlad walking by my side.

Vlad and I walked out of the school building and Eliot, Quinn, Maggie and Tara met us up.

"Hey Sophie we were thinking we should go to the movies tonight all of us," Maggie said in a hopeful manner and I was sure she knew I was just going to make up and excuse and decline the subtle offer. I thought it over briefly and concluded that I really didn't want to go home alone for who knows how long.

"You know what, I think that's a great idea," I said and they all seemed stunned since they had noticed my preceding attitude all day. I snickered and walked towards Vlad's car. "But I get to choose the movie!" I exclaimed, they agreed.

**_IF you guys have any ideas or scenarios PM me and I'll write it because I honestly need a little help and hopefully I'll be able to go from there and let the writer in me free :) reviews are always welcome too!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to write most of the story in Sophie's point of view from here on out. Oh and thank you for reading, enjoy!**

* * *

"Maggie and I are going with Eliot and Quinn," Tara winked and guided Maggie towards Quinn's truck. I didn't really want to know what she meant by that.

"Shall we." Vlad motioned his hand towards his car with a good-humored smile. I couldn't help but smirk at his gesture. The car ride was mostly spent in a comfortable silence.

"So who was that guy helping you pick up your paint brushes?" Vlad shifted in his seat a little. I honestly didn't understand why he was asking me this and I simply stared at him for a bit.

"His name is Nate." I answered after a couple of seconds. "He just moved here from Boston."

"Wasn't he the one staring at you in History?"

"Yee-ah, that's him,"

"Interesting." He dragged the words out a little too much for my liking.

"Yeah." The atmosphere started to feel heavier as the silence no longer stayed at ease. We drove about half an hour to Downtown Portland, we figured it'd be much more fun if we went to the theater closest to the Willamette River. Portland is beautiful throughout the day and breathtaking at night. I didn't want to watch any of the usual romantic comedies that I would typically suggest; I picked one way out of my norm.

" How about Underworld?" I whispered to Tara who stared at me as if she were looking at someone else completely. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing its just that you usually go for the romantic crap." I narrowed my eyes and opened my mouth to say something but that something didn't come out. "I'm sorry its just that that's what I'm use to from you."

"What's wrong?" Eliot asked looking at Tara for a response to his question.

"Oh nothing, Sophie was just telling me she wants to watch Underworld." By now everyone was paying attention to the conversation and gave the same reaction as Tara's.

"Really?" Eliot seemed to be more amused than surprised. "I thought you'd want to watch something like Bel Ami or some corny romantic movie like that."

I rolled my eyes at his notion. "What's the big deal? It's just a movie."

"Okay, Underworld it is then." Quinn turned to go and buy our tickets since was the only one that looked old enough to be watching a rated R movie.

Oddly enough I enjoyed the movie. Even though I'd sometimes close my eyes, it wasn't so bad. The rest of the gang seemed to have liked it, especially Eliot and Quinn who kept trying to imitate the stunts and fighting sequences done by the actors. Although I'm sure Kate Beckinsale would put both of them to shame any day.

"The night is still young," Maggie turned and walked backwards before continuing, "We should walk along the river for awhile - If you guys want - that is." I smiled on how small Maggie looked.

"I'd actually like that." I saw Maggie's eyes light up at my consent.

"Sounds like a good idea but we need to leave soon. Or have you forgotten on the amount of homework that Mr. Reed gave us?" _Crap, _I actually forgot about all my homework. And Vlad knew, even though he asked.

"But a little stroll wouldn't hurt." Eliot shrugged. Vlad didn't seem so sure but eventually gave in and we all walked towards the river.

The air was cool and the sun was starting to set. By now the moon was visible, shining bright despite the dominating color of the sky, a purplish orange shade. This was my favorite time of day; not only because of the way movies or stories use this as the most romantic part of a date but because of the magnificence of it. To some I may not come off as someone that appreciates what surrounds me or what I have, on the contrary. I always take the time admire all of it and learn to value it. I have no idea how I tied this with the thoughts of Nate that slowly drifted into my mind.

It was starting to irritate me the effect he was having on me and I had no logical explanation for it. _This is ridiculous_, I said to myself. I deliberated it was best to leave that matter for another time and just enjoy he evening. And I actually did enjoy myself tonight, regardless of the fact that I have homework waiting for me to finish till late tonight.

"Okay I think that's enough for one night, we still have school tomorrow." Its like Vlad is reading my mind. I don't know how he does that as a result I stopped wondering about that a long time ago.

"Yeah we could always come back again this weekend." Tara said.

"We'll see." I knew we would but who knows really.

%

I really didn't want to get up for school since I went to bed pretty late last night. I sucked it up and rolled off my bed. I got ready and walked downstairs not expecting my parents to be home. I didn't even hear them come in last night. They usually have last minute business traveling to do, which I don't mind at all. Its not like we interact with each other anyway. I don't even though what they work as. Once did my dad try to explain it to me but it got complicated somewhere in the middle so I just pretended to pay attention for the duration of the rest of it. As far as I really know it's a family business, that's all.

I ate something quick and heard Vlad honk his horn as he pulled into my driveway. I walked out with no hurry and got inside the car. As soon as my door closed, he wasted no time driving towards the school.

"Were you able to finish any of your homework?" Vlad asked.

"Yeah I did, it wasn't that hard but it was a lot of reading." We pulled up to the school parking lot and suddenly someone appeared out of nowhere in front of Vlad's car. Vlad slammed on the brakes and cursed. The blonde girl just stared blankly at us, shrugged and walked away. I was left stunned. I turned to look at Vlad who mirrored the same expression on my face.

"That was weird."

"You can say that again. She didn't even flinch." Vlad was right. The young blonde didn't even make any indication that she had been frightened at all. A honk from behind got our attention and Vlad drove to go and park. The bell rang right when I closed my locker and I walked slowly into Mr. Reed's class. I noticed that the desks were arranged differently.

"Everyone move to the back of the room," Mr. Reed motioned, "I'm going to place you all in your new assigned seats." I could hear the majority of my classmates groan.

"Alright, alright. Stephen Weise, Carlie Llamas, Anna Gonzales, John Bennett, Joshua McDonald, Megan Dalen, Jared Rivera, Nathan Ford," my heart skipped a beat when I heard his name but I didn't bother to look up. "Sophie Devereaux," I held my breath and looked up to see where my assigned seat was. It was next to Nate's. I walked over and sat down and didn't listen to the rest of the seats that were being given out to the rest of the students.

"Good morning." When turned to look at Nate he smile and I smiled back.

"Good morning,"

He gave me the impression that he was going to say something but was interrupted by Vlad who poked me with his pencil asking for help on the homework, he apparently got the seat behind me. I gave Nate an apologetic smile and turned to basically give Vlad the answers.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello! I know long time just to publish this not-so-long-chapter but school consumes my life. As always I hope you enjoy it! R&R :)_**

* * *

The rest of the week went by quickly to my relief. I had managed to get through six classes everyday without _completely_ zoning out and finding myself lost. And surprisingly enough, homework was not an issue after the second day.

Nate had become more and more of a friend to me and I was really comfortable around him. He made me laugh at the most ridiculous things but they always brightened my day. I got to know him more although Vlad didn't "approve" of me being around him. Lately Vlad has been a little … I don't know grumpy and its annoying because he hasn't been acting like the Vlad I know for the past three days.

It's 10:30 in the morning and it's a Saturday. _Why am I awake so early?_ I might as well get up and go for a run. It looks nice out and I could use some fresh air. I got up and threw on my workout clothes and my running shoes. As I stepped out on my porch a sweet song from the birds greeted me up in the big oak tree hovering over my driveway. I smiled and started jogging down the street towards the community park that had a lake in the middle that was perfect to run around.

As I turned a corner I bumped into something more like someone-rather small and I looked down to see a little blue-eyed girl no older than seven years of age smiling.

"Hey little one. What are you running from?"

"My brother," she said laughing.

"Lily!" I turned to look at the owner of the voice.

"Nate?" I asked already on the verge of laughing at his sweaty appearance from chasing his sister around the park.

"Sophie," he stuttered a little while his cheeks turned red showing his embarrassment.

"I assume she belongs to you?" I said motioning to his sister who was already giggling at Nate's lack of words.

"Yeeah that's my sister," he said sheepishly.

"She runs pretty fast," I looked back at the little girl winking at her earning another giggle. "Nate, you're out of shape." I said with a playful smile. He laughed and then turned to his sister and I saw her visibly shrink at her brother's intense gaze.

"Sorry," was all she said and turned to look at me. "So how do _you_ know my brother?"

"I know him from school," I said smiling at the little girl.

"Well my name is Lily if you didn't hear my brother yell it."

"Nice to meet you Lily, I'm Sophie."

"Going for a run around the park?" Nate asked.

"Yeah it seemed like a nice day," I said. "So what are you doing? babysitting?"

"I am hardly a baby anymore," Lily interrupted.

"My bad," I apologized and turned back to look at Nate.

"Well I thought it'd be a nice day to take my sister out on a nice day at the park," he turned to glare at his sister and then continued, " but it ended up being a cat and mouse chase."

"It's not _my_ fault you're slow." Lily countered

"Why can't you play on the playground like normal kids?" Nate said annoyed. I stepped back and listened to brother and sister bicker. It was funny seeing Nate argue with a seven year old.

I cleared my throat and spoke up, "I'm gonna head off."

"You can hang with us…if you want that is," Nate offered.

I didn't want to oppose of their brother and sister outing but I didn't really want to spend my day alone since my parents are off for the weekend for business in Europe.

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Na-ate, you promised ice cream," Lily whined.

"Alright, I think I saw an ice cream man somewhere around here," he said.

Sure enough we found the ice cream man in no time. "Do you want one?" Nate asked me.

"I didn't bring any money."

"It's alright," he turned to me and smiled. "It's on me."

Nate got us all ice cream: rainbow sherbet for Lily, strawberry for me, and chocolate for himself.

We walked around the park talking about everything. What kinds of music we listen to who are favorite bands are what books we like to read, anything to keep the conversation going. And it wasn't hard with Nate. We had many things in common. Once we started talking about art there was an instant connection that I don't even have with Tara.

"So who's your favorite artist?"

"I'd have to say Edgar Degas," I replied.

"I find his work exquisite, good choice," he says. There is a small pause before he speaks up again. "I don't have a favorite to be honest. There are just so many amazing pieces of art from various artist that make it hard for me to choose."

"I like Degas because to me each painting and sculpture has a story, even if I made them up myself in my head, but they spoke to me." Now that I thought about it I remember when I was younger seeing the Little Dancer of Fourteen Years for the first time in New York. I made up a whole story about a girl and a dream to be the best dancer but not having any rhythm whatsoever. But eventually with much dedication and hard work, the girl reaches her dream. I smile at the memory.

"When I look at a painting I look for technique because some paintings look so simple that people don't appreciate them as much," he says bringing me back from my thoughts. "See once you look past the surface of a painting and see the amount of work the painter puts into it, its really amazing what you see."

"Hm I've never really thought about it that way." And I really haven't. "I'll keep that in mind next time." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back and look away afraid that I was blushing.

Lily walked towards us on the park bench from the playground. "Nate I'm tired. I wanna go home." She really did look exhausted.

"Yeah I better get going to," I said. Which I really didn't, I was going back to an empty house. I stood up and Nate followed. "I had fun. We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah of course," Nate said. "Should I get your number?"

"Uh yeah sure." As I gave him my number I saw Lily make faces to Nate and I laughed.

"Well I guess I'll see you Monday?"

"Mhm," I smiled.

He smiles back, "It was nice seeing you Sophie. Say bye to Sophie, Lily." Out of nowhere Lily appears in front of me.

"Bye Sophie."

"Bye Lily, it was nice to meet you."

She looks back at Nate and giggles and turns back to me, "It was nice knowing you too Sophie." We start walking our separate ways and I head home.

%

Once I got home I took a nice warm bath and spent the rest of the day in a blissful slumber. I woke up around 7;00 thanks to the rude ringing of my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sophie what are you doing tonight?" It's Tara. Of course it is.

"I was planning on doing nothing for the rest of the night."

"Sophie come on its Saturday night," Tara says with an undertone of annoyance.

"I'm just resting from this long week of school." I retort

"But that's no fun, why don't you come with me and Maggie to Stella McAlister's party? Vlad's gonna be there and so is Eliot and Quinn." Tara's offer did seem much better than staying home but I was just so comfortable in my bed and I didn't wanna get up.

"I'm not really up for it right tonight, maybe another time. I promise next time I'm in."

"Fine, I'm just worried you know," and I do know. Tara has been very skeptical about me since school has started and I don't blame her. "You're just not the same anymore."

"I know you are and I can assure you I'm perfectly fine if I have any suicidal thoughts I'll be sure to let you know," I say playfully and I hear her laugh.

"Okay you do that. But you can expect me at your house tomorrow."

"Already I am."

"Okay well bye Soph."

"Bye."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry for the delay! There is a point of view change in this chapter. Hope you like it. Enjoy! Oh and sorry for any mistakes... _**

* * *

Waking up for school now had a whole new meaning and I was actually looking forward to it. Well forward to seeing Nate but to me it's the same thing. Subconsciously, I took way longer getting ready. But I hadn't noticed till I walked downstairs to eat breakfast and heard Vlad honk indicating his arrival. I groaned and grabbed a banana and still walked with no hurry towards Vlad.

"So you don't go to parties anymore?" Vlad asked as I got into his car.

I shrugged one shoulder; "I just wasn't up to anything that night." Knowing Vlad, that wasn't a sufficient answer for him.

"So then what did you do all weekend?" And so would begins the interrogation.

"Why so much interest?"

"Just asking," he said without taking his eyes off the road.

"Well if you must know I went for a nice run on Saturday, took a nap, and did some homework and Tara came over Sunday."

Vlad nodded finally satisfied and kept the rest of his questions to himself.

Once we entered the school parking lot I spotted Tara and Maggie by Quinn's truck, laughing and joking around as always. We walked out and approached them and they out of nowhere went quiet.

"Is everything fine?" I looked at each one and turned to Tara for an explanation.

"Sophie…did you forget?" She asked stunned.

"Forget what?" I started thinking what today's date was and if anything was suppose to happen. I couldn't come up with anything.

"Sophie it's your birthday!" Maggie exclaimed.

I probably had the most ridiculous dumbfounded face. _I_ had forgotten my own birthday. What has this world come to? Its not like it's a really big deal anyways. I mean I'm 17 now, big whoop.

"By the look of her face, she did forget," Eliot said with a bit of humor.

"Well we didn't forget," Tara spoke up. "Happy birthday Soph," Tara came forward and gave me a hug. I couldn't help but laugh a little myself.

"Thanks," as I looked up from Tara's shoulder I saw Nate standing at the foot of the steps that lead up to the inside of the school. He noticed me staring and smiled. I realized at that moment that he's the reason why my mind has been so occupied lately. Because of him I had forgotten that today is my birthday.

I don't know if I was angry with Nate or with myself for being so absentminded lately. Either way I didn't have time to think about it since the bell rang.

Once I entered the classroom I saw Nate staring out the window and it reminded me of the first day of school and I had found him doing the very same thing he's doing now. I couldn't help but smile and this didn't go unnoticed by Vlad. He followed my gaze and I saw him go stiff. His breathing became a little heavier as though he was trying to calm himself down.

"Are you okay?" I asked Vlad as we took our seats. He looked over at Nate and then back at me.

"I'm fine." I was not at all convinced but I didn't have time to worry about that right now. Men, I understand them but they make it hard as hell to. I just don't get why Vlad has a problem with Nate. If anything I'd think he'd like him if he actually tried to have a casual conversation with him. But I know Vlad will get over whatever problem he has. He's not really good at holding grudges or anger.

%

I could tell I was in a better mood today than any other since I actually paid attention in class and learned a whole lot. And this year my teachers don't suck at all, they're kinda cool. When I actually answered and participated in class they were impressed with the amount of my knowledge. I swear I felt like freaking Einstein.

When I walked out of English I noticed Vlad wasn't at the door waiting for me like he usually does. Instead it was Eliot. Not that I mind at all but I don't think he should have sent someone else to walk me to lunch. Its not like I need to be protected from anything. I think.

"Hey Eliot."

"Hey Soph," Eliot walked at my side and offered to help with the ungodly heavy textbook.

"Not that I mind or anything but why are you here instead of Vlad?"

"He asked me if I could walk you to lunch. That he had something to take care of." Eliot shrugged his shoulder and kept walking towards the lunch area.

"Oookay." I said in a low hushed voice though I still think Eliot heard me.

%

Nate got out of his class a little late since something had gone wrong in his chemistry experiment and he had to clean up the mess. It wasn't his fault though; someone must have messed with the NHO3. As he walked out the class he saw a guy leaning against the lockers with his arms crossed and a not so welcoming face.

"Are you Nate?" They guy spoke up standing up straight and walking a couple steps towards Nate.

"Yeah why?" Nate asked with no hint of fear in his voice. He was just as tall as they guy but not as built.

"So you know Sophie?"

"Yeah who are you?"

"Vlad and I want you to stay away from her," Nate narrowed his eyes a little and stared back at Vlad defiantly.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Vlad lost his control and took Nate by his collar and shoved him against the lockers.

"Listen and listen close because I'm only gonna say this once. Sophie is mine and I don't want her around people like you." Nate shoved Vlad off of him and composed himself.

"She's your girlfriend?" Nate asked. Vlad nodded knowing if Sophie found out of what he'd done she'll be really pissed. Vlad took a step closer towards Nate.

"So stay away from her," and with that he left Nate standing there shocked. Despite this unfortunate encounter with Vlad, he was determined to still speak and hang out with Sophie no matter what. He couldn't imagine Sophie with a tool like that. But for now he was just going to do as told. What else could he do?

%

Art today was kind of odd. Nate barely said _Hi_ to me and nothing else. It was kind of uncomfortable. On the other hand Vlad seemed to be in a better mood I don't know what happened but I'm glad he's out of his weird funk.

Everyone decided to come over today after school to celebrate since apparently Tara had managed to get a cake inside my house without me knowing yesterday.

As Vlad pulled into our driveway I saw my parents' car parked in the garage. I didn't think they'd be home yet. I'm sure they wouldn't mind a couple of guests over today out of any other.

When I walked inside I saw a sign reading _Happy Birthday Sophie _hanging on the archway in the foyer. My mom came out of the kitchen smiling and arms open wide. I was just shocked that they even remembered since they're always so busy.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart." My mom said taking me into her arms in a big hug that I haven't felt in years. I could hear her start to cry. "Where has the time gone? You're already 17!" I smiled and even though I was still kind of angry at the space my parents have always put between us I couldn't help it. I had decided to let go of all of that since it was not gonna get me anywhere. I love my parents with all my heart and I know they'll always be there for me.

Behind my mom came my dad with the cake already with the candles lit. 17 candles. I still can't believe it myself.

"Happy birthday baby girl," my dad said coming forward with the cake. He looked down for a second and looked back at me with a soft smile and regret in his eyes.

"Dad its okay," I hugged him even though he's holding a cake with 17 burning candles." I'm happy and I love you guys," I said into his shirt. I felt my moms arms come around us and by now I was sure my dad was gonna drop the cake and we'd all burn. But I didn't care.

"Tara got this cake and I though she was gonna be here," my mom said looking at me.

"Oh right," I let go of them and went to the doorway to motion my friends inside the house. Thankfully they stayed out while we had our family moment that was very much needed.

Once they all walked in they began singing me happy birthday.

* * *

_**So what did you think? I'm probably not that good with drama and stuff so yeah let me know!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Best. Birthday. Ever. I guess my parents' guilty conscious got them to buy me a car. A whole new feeling of freedom and

independence came over me. I didn't know a 2013 Nissan Altima would bring me to forgive them, even though I already did, but hey I'm not complaining.

I wasted no time in celebrating the fact that I no longer needed any more rides from Vlad. It took me a while before I realized I was acting like a child about it and decided to stop with the nonsense coming out of my mouth.

"Can I take it out for a spin now?!" My parents still hadn't given me the keys making it officially mine.

"And leave your guests unattended? *Tsk* *tsk* Sophie we raised you better than that." I could hear the sarcasm is in my dads voice. I glared at him and he just grinned glancing at my mother and let out a soft laugh.

"Oh come on Felix, give the deprived child the keys to her brand new car." Again with the sarcasm. I looked at my dad who just laughed at my moms remark and brought the keys out of his pocket. I snatched them without another word and went towards the car. And finally I decided that it wasn't very nice of me to leave my friends.

I popped my head back into the sitting area. "Would you guys like to come?" I asked my friends finding Eliot and Quinn scarfing down my cake. They nodded and so did Maggie and Tara.

"I think I'm gonna head home," Vlad said getting up from his place. "Happy Birthday Sophie." He gave me a hug and said his goodbyes to the rest of the gang and my parents. Then he was gone. I didn't have the time to think about it any further since I just wanted to desperately get behind the wheel.

Tara sat in the passenger seat while poor Maggie was squished between to big football players. We drove around for what seemed for seconds and ended driving around town for an hours and a half.

"Hey Quinn, can I get a ride home with you? Vlad was sort of my ride and I completely forgot," Eliot said while slurping at his slushy that we had just gotten from the ga station.

"Yeah no problem. Anyone else need a ride?" I saw Quinn look at Maggie expectingly. I've seen go on for months and I always wondered when Quinn was gonna grow some balls and ask Maggie on an actual date. I'm pretty sure everyones noticed BESIDES Maggie herself. Oh she's just so cute sometimes.

"That would be nice if you could give me a ride," Tara said.

"Hey Soph can I get a ride home?" Maggie asked. All I could do was smile at Quinn's face.

"Yeah of course."

%

I couldn't wait to tell Nate about my car amongst other things but he really hasn't said a word to me besides the usual greetings we give each other when the day begins. I grew irritated and decide I should just start the conversation since by the looks of it he had no intentions of starting it himself.

"Hey Nate, guess what?" I said with the most excited tone I could muster up. The son of a gun just looked at me without saying a word.

_Oookay_. I thought to myself

"I got a car finally!" He at least sort of smiled and muttered congrats but that was it. I couldn't question it any further because class had started and Mr. Reed was having us welcome a new student.

His name was Alec Hardison and apparently he's skipped at least one grade or something like that. He looked still little and I could tell he was a nervous wreck to be in a junior class.

"I hope you all make him feel welcome," Mr. Reed began. "Alec, its a great pleasure to have you in our class."

"I prefer to be called Hardison, and thank you." Mr. Reed showed the new kid where we were and his new assigned seat. Then began the lesson of the day.

%

The little twerp was amazingly smart and it bothered me for some reason. I can see why he's skipped a grade. We got put into study groups for our unit exam and he was in my group. I did learn a lot more than what I thought I knew from a kid no older than 15. I looked around the room and spotted Nate sitting quietly and sometimes participating in his group.

Again, I will never understand men. When you think they're interested in you they somehow lose interest very fast.

%

As I got out of English I saw this random blonde running and vanishing out of nowhere. I realized that it was the same girl that had walked right in front of Vlad's car that one morning.

I spotted her lying on top of the lockers. She was petite and very fast. I looked to see who she was running from and I saw Eliot and Quinn running out of physics with egg shells and yolk on them. I had to admit it was pretty funny and their faces were priceless. I laughed and looked back at the girl who was hiding and once again, no where to be seen.

"What happened to you guys?" I said, trying to suppress my laughter. They both roiled they're eyes at the same time which made me laugh even harder.

"We were doing this egg drop project in physics and out of nowhere, eggs start pouring down on us," Eliot explained.

"Do you know who did it?"

"No idea, but Eliot heard someone running," Quinn said and I gave him a questioning look. "I have no idea how he heard it because I sure as hell didn't." I grinned and put two and two together. The blonde that was hiding on top of the lockers had done it, I was sure of it.

"What's with you?" Eliot asked giving me a strange look.

"Ohh nothing." With that, I left for the quad to meet Maggie and Tara, possibly Nate too.

%

As I walked toward the quad I saw Hardison with the blonde that had been hiding on top of the lockers. I walked over to them and casually tapped Hardison on his shoulder. He had been showing the young girl something on his computer and he made it even more obvious when I got his attention that he was doing something he wasn't suppose to.

"Hey Hardison."

"H-hey Sophie, what's up?" Aww he was nervous. I glanced at the blonde next to him and smiled, all she did was look at me curiously as if to wonder if I was friendly or mean.

"Nothing really just thought I come by and say hi," that wasn't entirely true. I just wanted to know who this girl was. "Who's your friend?" I asked politely. Hardison got a little more nervous.

"Oh uh this is Parker." If I didn't know any better, Hardison might've already fallen head over heals for the blonde, well Parker.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sophie." I extended my hand and she shook it with a pretty tight grip.

"Nice to meet you too," I had to admit Parker was quite odd. It seemed as if she hadn't been around people much, but there I saw so much innocence that it was undeniably adorable.

"Well I hope to see you around more often," I said. "I'll catch ya later Hardison."

"She's nice," Parker said. "And smells good too." Hardison seemed stunned when he heard those words come put of Parker's mouth.

"Yeeeah she's pretty nice," Hardison said trying to bring Parker's attention back to what he was showing her. "Here I'll show you how to hack into the schools data base, it's really easy it should be legal."

%

When I left Hardison and Parker I saw Nate talking to Maggie. I don't know exactly what I felt at the moment but I think it's called jealousy. They were laughing and enjoying themselves. He hasn't even spoken to me for days and now he's all buddy buddy with Maggie?

"Hey Soph," I heard Vlad say behind me.

"Hey Vlad," I could hear the disappointment in my own voice and did my best to hide it.

"So I was thinking that maybe you'd like to come and watch a movie," he slowed down a bit. "Just the two of us." I was still too busy thinking about what I had just witnessed and I finally noticed Vlad was waiting for my answer. I thought about for a couple of seconds and I figured that hanging out with Vlad wouldn't sound so bad after all.

"Yeah that sounds fun," I smiled.

%

Vlad had known that Maggie sort of fancied Nate an had convinced her to go talk to him. And convince her he did. He saw the whole thing from where she "accidentally" bumped into him and inconspicuously started a conversation. This was easier than he had expected. Once he saw Sophie see them together, he took his chance to ask her out on a not so official date since Sophie had taken it as strictly friends. But it was a start and he would take anything he could get.

_**Yeup. I made you all wait for such a short chapter (/.\) sorry I'm horrible with keeping up with this story...Buuuuuut I still would like to know what you think about it :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

After break, I was stuck in my own thoughts that I didn't even bother to pay attention in my classes.  
To say that I was jealous was an understatement, I just didn't know how to explain what I was feeling. I don't like it. What's wrong with me? I asked myself. Nate was just some guy... a really smart guy with the most dazzling deep blue eyes I've ever seen in my life. Oh he was beautiful and perfect.

My daydreams about Nate were cut off by the sound of the bell signaling us to lunch. As I walked towards the cafeteria, Maggie had caught up to me. I was actually hoping to avoid her because I knew she would start talking about Nate.

"Hey Sophie." She said not sounding as enthusiastic as I thought she would be.

"Hey Maggie." I might as well sound at least up to talking even though I didn't want to particularly be speaking to her. I might as well beat her to the punch and bring Nate up. "So, I saw you talking to Nate earlier."

"Oh! Sophie he's amazing and smart, he's just to good to be true."

"Yeah I know," and boy did I know.

"Yeah, it started out great but..."

_But? But what?! _I said to myself impatiently. I just gave her an expectant look that she reluctantly continued.

"But we'd always end up talking about you," she said pouting.

"Oh?" _He would talk about me?!  
_  
"And then he asked if you were seeing someone-" I cut her off abruptly

"What'd you say?"

"I told him you weren't."

Once I had processed her words I started feeling butterflies in my stomach. Was Nate possibly still into me? If I were to go up to him now, would he actually have a conversation with me?

While my head was on overdrive with all these questions going around my mind, I hadn't noticed Maggie's face of disappointment. I felt bad because it did seem as if she was getting her hopes up.

"I'm sorry Maggie." I said.

"No its okay. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be," she said in a distant voice but smiled at me and touched my shoulder before walking off to our lunch table.

I knew Maggie would be alright since I still knew about Quinn's little crush on her. I heard a scream from the cafeteria and ran in knowing that it was Maggie the one that screamed.  
When I got to where she was I noticed she was covered in chili. I didn't want to be a bad friend, so I asked if she was okay before I laughed. She still glared at me.

"Do I look okay?!" I laughed even harder.

"I get your point," I said taking her hand to pull her away from the growing crowd. "What happened?"

"Some loser bumped into me, spilling his lunch on me." She said really, really loud.

"Who?" I asked.

"Him!" She exclaimed pointing at some guy but only noticed Nate standing next to him. Once I looked at the guy he was already walking towards Maggie nervously. I glanced at Maggie who had been using a napkin to clean off the food on her shirt and at the tips of her blonde hair. Once she noticed that what's-his-face walking towards her, she folded her arms across her chest. I didn't think that was such a good idea since her shirt was still filthy.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention -" he stuttered through his whole apology and it went on longer. I saw Maggie's face soften as she saw the guy apologizing his heart out as if he'd done something extremely wrong.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Maggie said in an even tone to calm him down. "I mean its just food but just watch where you're going." He nodded his head excessively and turned to walk back towards Nate. I saw Nate laugh at the guy that I assumed was his friend since he glared towards Nate and shoved him lightly before heading back to a table.

"Hey Maggie, I think I have a shirt for you in my locker."

"Oh my God Sophie you'd be my savior if you did," she said grabbing my shoulders and shaking them slightly. I laughed and walked towards the hallway where my locker was.

As I had thought, I had a light pink top in my locker for emergencies. You never know what might happen, I mean its high school for crying out loud. As I closed my locker, Nate was leaning against the locker next to mine oh so deliciously. Despite that, I was startled and let out a small yelp.

"Nate you scared me," I exclaimed feeling my cheeks go hot. He chuckled and looked at the ground.

"Yeah I gathered," he said looking up from the floor grinning. I rolled my eyes smiling to myself.

"So what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Well um," he began but paused for a bit. He let out a shaky breath before continuing. "Sorry I'm not really good at this, but I was wondering if you would you know, maybe sometime, we could go out or something?" He looked up and searched my face for my reaction.

I wanted to yell yes but I didn't. I wanted to keep my cool even though I was dancing with joy inside.

"Yeah sure, I'd like that." I smiled up at him and with all my might and confidence, I leaned and kissed him on the cheek before I walked away. I always liked having a good exit. I was sure if I looked back I would see Nate still staring at me with is mouth hung open.

I didn't even bother with my any of my classes, its not like I really pay attention anyways, only up until my Art class since Nate would be in there with me. I didn't want to admit that I've been a bit scared ever since I left Nate in the hallway like that. Did I come off too strong? I wonder if I scared him away?  
Well I was about to find out since I was standing in front of my last class of the day, with Nate.  
I couldn't seem go get my legs to move. They felt immobile and wouldn't allow me to walk inside or maybe I just didn't want to just yet. What if he was already in there?

"Are you going in or are you just gonna stand there?" A familiar voice spoke and I froze i turned to see Nate standing behind me with a knowing smile that looked oh so good on him.

"Um yeah, sorry." I sounded like a complete idiot. I mentally scolded myself for that.

We walked to our easels and waited for the bell to ring.

"I have a question." Nate said out of the blue.

"Oookay, ask away."

"I was told that you aren't dating anyone but I was also informed that you are and I know I already asked you out but I wanna know from you if you are or aren't." I stared at him for awhile wondering who could have told him such a lie. I know for sure Maggie didn't since she said she had told him I wasn't and I know Maggie wouldn't lie to me.

"No I'm not," I said. "Who told you I was?"  
Nate looked as if he was debating on whether or not to tell me who it was. Little does he know I can read people like an open book.

"Some person," was all he said.

"Well thats very vague." I replied. I heard him chuckle and he smiled up at me.

He leaned in a little closer, "Even if you were seeing someone, I would've asked you out anyway. But I'm relieved you're not," he winked at me and leaned back leaving me breathless. I still wanted to know who would tell Nate that and why. I was just gonna have to get it out of him one way or another.

After school I went straight home since 'I have loads of homework that I need to finish' instead of hanging out. I just really wanna be home and rest.

My phone rang and I picked up to see Maggie's picture and name show up.

"Hey Maggie, what's up?"

"I have to tell you stuff!" She said. "I was gonna tell you after school but you left so fast."

"Yeah sorry, I just have loads of homework to get started on."_ Liar. _I said to myself.

"Oh, well anyways, you remember that one kid that spilled his food on me today?" I laughed a little.

"Yeah, how could I forget," I said sarcastically. Maggie probably rolled her eyes.

"Well apparently we have two classes together and we started talking, although he was a bit awkward and nervous," she babbled away and I tuned out and in from time to time, only to the interesting parts. "He's funny actually and he is smart. He helped me a lot during Calculus and then we started talking about movies and what not and he asked me out!" I wasn't expecting that. "Well he actually just said we should hang out sometime but thats practically the same thing right?! Oh and his name is James!"

"Yeah I know, you've only told me a couple thousand times." I said probably earning me another eye roll. "Well thats great Maggie, he doesn't look that bad at all."

"I know right," she says excitedly. I knew that Quinn wouldn't have a shot with Maggie but knowing him, I know he'll get over it. "So we haven't talked much lately, and when I mean 'talk' I mean all the juicy things going on in our live. We most definitely needs a girls night with Tara! It's loooong overdue."

"I couldn't agree more, I really miss those kind of nights."

"So whats been going on with you?" Maggie asked.

"Well first off, I really do like Nate Mags, I needed to get that off my chest, and I was happy that you told me that he was talking about me because I wasn't sure if he liked me back and I knew you sort of had a thing for him and I felt bad for feeling the way I was feeling." I stopped to wait for Maggie's reaction.

"Oh Sophie I'm okay plus I most definitely have a thing for his friend anyway." I laugh and so does Maggie.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Yeah, hey well I'll let you go and get to your non-existing homework," she said knowingly.

"How thoughtful of you," I say sarcastically, "bye Maggie."

"Bye Soph."

* * *

_E/N: So sorry for the REEEALLY long update... been busy with "stuff" and yeah so this is CH 7! tell me what you think and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by the end of this week! okay bye._


	8. Chapter 8

I laid on my bed reading The Great Gatsby, remembering that my English teacher said that we'll eventually start reading the book. Something about it being a great piece of literature and what not. Its not like I had anything better to do, and honestly I was really liking the book. I heard my phone buzz on my night stand and I grabbed to see a text message from Nate. I felt butterflies in my stomach and my heart rate picking up. I took a deep breath and opened up the message.

_**Hey so I was thinking we could go to this drive-in theater and catch a movie or something this Friday. **_

I decided to wait a little while to reply so that I wouldn't seem too eager or anything.

_**Yeah that sounds great!**_ I reply. Despite the fact that I took six minutes and twenty-two seconds to reply, Nate replied quickly.

_**Its a date ;) **_

I didn't know what to say after to that so I didn't. I don't know if thats mean or not but what am I gonna say? I was too excited and even though Nate revealed of some sorts that he's into me, I didn't want to get too attached to him.

As much as I tried to distract myself with the book I was reading, it was too hard. Thinking about Nate seemed way better and more appealing. I'm really starting not to like all these foreign feelings that I've been having lately. It's not natural for me. Its way out of my comfort zone but at the same time, I like it.

I heard my phone ring announcing an incoming call. Expecting it to be Nate, I was slightly disappointed to see Vlad's name show up.

"Hey what's up?"

"Hey, I just wanted to confirm for friday for the movies. You do remember right?" Oh shoot! I had completely forgotten. I mentally cursed and sighed. "You still there?"

"Ye-eah, here's the thing, I kinda made plans and its something I don't want to miss," I said. "I'm sorry."

"No no its alright," but I could clearly hear the disappointment in his voice. "What is it you have?"

"I actually have a date," I said overly excited. I couldn't help it, Friday could not come any slower.

"Oh," was all he said. There was a long uncomfortable pause. He finally broke it and asked, "with who?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell hime but before I could think about it any further since my mouth said Nate's name without my permission. "I hope you have fun," Vlad said stiffly and then the line went dead.

Well alright then.

I didn't think much of it and flopped back on my bed still a little hurt that Vlad would just hang up on me like that.

I actually woke up smiling the next morning and wasted no time getting ready for school. It was probably the fact that today is Friday and I have an important date tonight. I looked my phones screen to confirm that today was Friday and that I wasn't just anticipating this, which I was, and my smile widened when I saw _Friday, August 23_ on it.

My parents noticed my happy mood and went along with it making sarcastic comments until my mom asked if I had a date or something, because following that, my dad's face became serious and started interrogating me. I never really had this conversation about boys and that they are a rare species. He concluded that its best to stay away from them.

"Honey, may I remind you you were once a boy yourself," my mom chimed in. I smiled at the look of my fathers face.

"Yes but that was different!"

"How so?" I asked. I knew he didn't have a valid answer so he just shook his head.

"It just was," my dad muttered turning back to his newspaper sports section.

I went behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Dad I'll always be your little girl but keep in mind I'm no longer a little girl but a young lady. Regardless, you'll still be the number one man in my life." I heard my dad sigh and put his hand on my arm and rubbed it.

"I know its just you're growing up too fast. You know I love you right?" I smiled at my dads words.

"Of course I do." I gave him a final squeeze before letting go. "I better be off now, don't wanna be late." I gave my mother a hug and kiss before heading out.

"Bye sweetheart."

As I pulled in the school parking lot I saw Nate leaning up against his car. He smiled and waved before stuffing his hands in his pockets. I turned my car off and hopped out of it, making my way towards Nate.

"Hey." I said.

"Good morning," he said with a crooked smile that completely took my breath away. I cleared my throat and looked at the ground as if something interesting magically appeared. "Shall we go in?" Nate asked.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah."

He walked me to my locker and to our first class together.

"Hey Soph," Nate said tapping my desk as we sat down on our seats. I loved the way he said my name... "I was thinking that after school I'd follow you to your house so you could drop off your car and then grab a bite to eat before the movie."

"What time's the movie?"

"At four."

"Isn't that a bit a early?" I asked.

"Well yeah but I have a something else planned," he shrugged.

"And what might that be?" He gave a mischievous grin that sent more butterflies to my stomach.

"It's a surprise," was all he said before turning away. I was about to push further to get it out of him, but to my dismay, the bell rang shutting me up.

I glanced at the door just in time to see Vlad walk in with an unreadable expression on his face. He made eye contact with me but his eyes were cold even though he smiled. That smile did not reach his eyes and it made me uneasy and a tad worried. He looked at Nate and his face harden. I turned to look at Nate but he seemed as if he didn't care that Vlad was sending daggers his way.

Vlad took his seat behind me and I turned to ask him if he was alright but all he said was, "Sure."


End file.
